Cinccino Love Stories 1: Scarf Filled Love
by Wish counselor
Summary: RATE: MA. For a Cinccino that lost the only mate she desired and protected with her life ever since she hatched from her egg, she was stuck with grief. She pushed on to fulfill Remy's wish with life. However, the strong bonds they had never wane. It stayed strong for no Chandelure can incinerate the love of one another. Inspired by the EDM music Just a Dream by Approaching Nirvana


**Scarf Filled Love**

Under the shade of a tree in the night sky, a particular cinccino fiddles her little body mewling at the gentle massage of her trainer's hands. Rather, her memories of her human caretaker named Remy massaging her entire body with his hands. Staring at her little paws brings back a bag of emotions. From the taste of Nimbasa City's cotton candy that she enjoys eating with him, the confident guidance of his hands when it comes to writing and building various things, the soft massages of his fingers after both of them finish cleaning their old house every day, up to the stinging heat of her back when her only best friend threw himself to the spectral flames of the dreaded chandelure three years ago, her own emotions seem to weigh down the energy of her little body. If being the founder has not been enough to tire her, her sense of purpose currently is distant.

At her lonesome, she helps the local pokémon denizens build their own houses and other day to day necessities just out of the vision of the Village Bridge residents. She helps the local farmer Lilligant supply her little village with various berries. Her best friend wanted to build their very own place that they could had had called home. Thus, she fulfills his wish. But she never felt the full bliss that she had been hoping to have upon finishing the village.

"Cinccino. It is night time. Can I have dinner in your place?" walking around with her leafy gown and red flower with yellow bud tips that resemble a crown, Cinccino's friend, Lilligant, carries a small paw-woven basket filled with a couple pieces of Nanab Berries.

"Yes please. I want a friend tonight." They make their walk towards the hut made out of stone and sticks courtesy of the resident timburr living at her little village. With the basket place on top of a small tree stump, both pokémon get their piece of the juicy nanabs. "How are the fields doing Lilligant? Are you having a good day?"

"Of course! Ever since you came to my home forest, you made life in here easier and tame. As if we are now like living like human beings!" seeing her happy face brings a smile to her face. After she eats three pieces, her friend eats the rest of them. Normally, her graceful friend eats the same amount as hers, but it is not the case in the past month the moment she dances and walks slowly with a bulge in her waist.

"I feel happy to know that…" cinccino looks at her friend's face partially along with her furry scarf.

"Is … is there something wrong young one?" Lilligant tries to look at her face for any sign she could see. Being the closest friend she had ever since becoming rogue, she knows a lot about her origins among many things. "…Is it … about your lover-"

In the heat of her pinkish cheeks, the little mammal stretches her little arms towards her friend without contact while fighting her flattery and reflective emotions, "No! No! Yo-you are right. It's about my master, Remy. He's my brother, not my lover Lilligant. But … I miss him so badly. Since you are pregnant now, I feel … like a child without a meema … loving me. Just like him before meeting me…"

"Seeing me makes you feel lonely? I know it is hard to move on. Not only does your friend's soul get burned by notorious pokémon like that Chandelure, but the body as well. We could only make a small burial with your brother as a reminder of his love to you," Being half as big as her, Lilligant lifts her white body up for a hug close to her chest and face. "You tried to hide it from me. But I knew ever since you came here, you lost not just a true brother. Rather, someone whom you would have stuck to the end. You wanted a mate, and this Remy is the true mate you wanted. You met other boys and male pokémon before, but none had fit to you."

Her friend's murmur seems to gently pull out the scarves within her emotions for she cannot give out a volatile reaction on her mouth besides small drips of tears, "Lilligant … am I showing … myself too easily to you?" Cinccino receives a nod, "Some nights, I just cry in my sleep for he is not with me anymore. He loves me so much. But I could not show to him my deep love for him as … a mate. He was an orphan adopted by an old human. I hatched without knowing my parents. We shared some thing in common. Now that he is gone, I missed my many opportunities to … carry his child." As tears form around her eyes, she sniffs for as much air as she can get in the thorough of her sadness.

"I know that feeling Cinccino. If I had met you with your trainer years ago bonding with each other, I might had been friends with you. Maybe even joining the fun of what lovers do at night … if you get the birds and bees." Heartwarming her friend's empathy may be, the last few words make her warm face boil up a bit too hot in the mentions of sex. How funny could that be? "It is late. I'm tired to walk my way back to my hut. Can I sleep here in your hut?"

"You can take the other room. I'll be at my room. Let me set up the leaf-stack bed you need." With their personal conversation done, she opens a barrel filled with leaves and carries them with Lilligant's help to the other room. Once the bed is set, both mons finally give themselves the sleep their bodies seek.

An hour after midnight, staring at the leafy door, another cinccino, albeit translucent, passes through the door walking towards a certain girl he seeks. He never even thought that his lost companion was close to where he hung out when he still had a human body. He expected her to hear his presence with those big ears. But as a soul, he finds it to be out of the question. Seeing his sister grown beautifully up close fills him with determination. He could had been with Arceus by now, but he felt obligated to make up something that he had not approved in relation to something that he has been seeking: a mother to guide him and love him. Reaching his spectral arms to hug his cinccino's living body, a translucent flesh in between his legs plunges through the birth canal without even stretching the actual flesh and starts the thrusting motions. As it bends its wispy body, he inches his lips to hers with its arms trying to caress its body.

Unknown to the spirit, Lilligant notices the incident. But she stays quiet at the revelation and confirmation of a certain myth she always questions, _"It seems that it also works with humans too. Their souls tied by trust and destiny. Maybe hope too. Looks like I may have a new couple to play with."_

In her quiet mind, everything changes when Cinccino wakes up from the tranquil humming of her surroundings. On a floor made out of cotton-like clouds with light yellow sparkles falling slowly, not only is she standing in this place, a spherical light of light blue floats next to her. Its sparkle leaves her admiring its cleanliness and mystery. With the emotions set into motion, a voice calls out to her.

"Cinccino. Sweetie. I am sorry for not being with you." Mellow is his tone for he needs to make it personal.

"…Remy. Is … is that you? Are you … just a dream?" the scarf pokémon looks from left, right, behind, and in front of her, her master's voice seems to echo everywhere.

"I am here. Reach your paw and touch the sphere." Once her little paw touches the surface, the sphere shows white lines rising from the bottom to the top. Once the lines connected, the sphere peels itself away for growth to happen. Like a budew evolving to a roselia, the sphere reveals a 25 year old man wearing a white gown similar to monks walking on bare feet. As she sees his face opening his green eyes, the brown hair she had known him has grown a bit longer. But it's not enough for her to see him as a girl. "Hello there, my love. I heard your prayers. I'm not just ready to leave you."

"Ho-how did you …" Cinccino is certain that once any living creature stares and confronts the Chandelure, there is no way out to extinction for death and Giratina could not watch over them. But here is her dream mate communicating with her.

"How come my soul was not burned by that Chandelure? Long story short, exorcists intervened it from ending my existence." As Remy reaches his light brown hands to his pet soon to be his mate, he rubs Cinccino's entire body for with her little breasts being massaged by his hands. He knows her cues when she is not interested in the details of something.

This leaves her panting out mixed with her little squeaks and moans. As she relishes his warm touch, he brings her closer to his face, "If you are really real, kiss me deeply. Kiss me passionately!" With nothing to hold him back, the human soul presses his lips to the normal type's little mouth while continuing his caressing of her body, and occasionally rubbing her little pussy using his pinky fingers. As both of them taste each other's tongues, for Cinccino, this boiling feeling makes her heart beat up a marathon of passion. After a while, their lips parted to catch some air while admiring their slightly messy faces.

"We never had parents that raised us. We only had each other to look out for. Say, you want a child coming from me? I'll plant it into your body. Boy I can't wait to use your pussy and see your belly bulge." Placing his pet on the cloudy floor, he gets up for a while to lift the garment of his gown before sitting down again with his penis exposed.

The sight of her trainer's endowed penis surprises her, _"His thing is … big. About as big as my body with half of my head included. The circular things connected to it look enticing. I think he really is willing to give it all to my body. I hope I can carry it all."_ With a bit of determination and hope, Cinccino rests on her back and exposes her untamed vagina with her little feet stretching out. "Remy, go all the way in, and don't hold back." She knew from Lilligant's sexual habits and knowledge that first time females will have a small inner flesh open up painfully during sex briefly. Since it is with her lover, she gives him sultriest smile and voice she can make.

As for the human, the social symbolisms are out of the way for him to eagerly give what his soon to be soul mate wants. He learned from books just how romantic the Cinccino species can become to the trainers they bond with. If they had to play submissive to make their mates love them, they will do so. The sight of his normal type smiling seductively tells his throbbing member to go all out with her body. Rubbing his length on his cutemon's pussy, he listens to her hums and pants. After rubbing her pussy for a while, he rubs his tip on the opening in a small circular motion. Five circles later, Remy pushes his length inside Cinccino's warm flesh in one stroke. While he hears her loud yelp, the tightness of her flesh squeezing his penis makes it too tempting for him to just hump her over and over and over for now. Its warmth lets him excrete his sticky-pre on her cervix. Playing with Cinccino's big ears using his fingers triggers her soft flesh to excrete its tangy juices. Nodding his head down, the blush his pokémon has happens to connect to his cheeks as well, "You like it sweetie? There is more."

With the peeled pieces of the sphere glowing around the two of them, both participants get enshroud within the sphere. When the whole circle connects, their smaller world shines in lavender. With Remy's back resting on the surface, he pushes his pokémon up and down on his length at a decent speed and power. As of now, it only takes one third of his length to kiss Cinccino's cervix.

"Aaahhh! Remy … ahhh … so big, strong –ahhhh- mo-more. Gimme more! Aaahh!" as Cinccino places her paws on her waist, her mate quickly kisses her womb by shoving her body further downwards. "AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! SO … IN …INSIDE! ME! AAAAAHHH!" when hot male pre cream paints the mon's womb, her whole body shudders through another orgasm in her quivering birth canal. She can feel the force of her mate's thrusts knocking on her inner belly leaving a small bulge for her to caress. With her increasing pitch of moans, her human mate also show signs of his chest expanding and contracting quicker. Just before she tells him to continue, Remy's tip touches the deepest wall of her womb followed with sticky semen being poured quickly inside her. After their loud moaning stops, both participants inhale and exhale for the air they needed.

"There you go, sweetie. Tell me everything you had experienced while I was gone. All the while I still fuck your pussy for I'm still busy with it." Passing each other a nod, the human continues his thrusting in a moderate speed while he lets his Cinccino do the storytelling coupled with moans cutting in between sentences. She begins her story as to how she found a new friend about 40 human years older than her. "…and she enjo –aahhh- mating with other pokémon that –aaahh- are needy for release. Ooohhh… male or female."

"Yyyeeahhh. This … Lilligant … played with you sexually? Ohhhh that's good. More cum for you to eat!" As the human has his second release, their lower bodies feel a bit slimy from their orgasms while he slowly rotates his cinccino until she is positioned sidewards. "Had I been alive and met this pokémon, I would enjoy her company, along with you that is." The growling Cinccino made makes Remy chuckle before resuming his "insemination" activities which the scarf pokémon gladly receives.

The two of them change their topic to talking about building furniture and huts for pokémon until both human and pokémon release their third orgasm. Continuing their love making, Remy gives his words of praise as to how much Cinccino has grown as person, not only on building things, until both had their fourth climax. Rotating Cinccino once more where her backside can rest on his body, Remy adjusts the way he rests his body for a bit before he resumes his lovemaking. With the amount of cum continuously being stored inside Cinccino's womb, she finds it amusing as if her master is trying to thoroughly use all of the eggs inside her ovaries to grow with life.

While the human works on his fifth climax, he asks Cinccino, "Partner, -ooohhh- you remember the first time –yesss- we met? Warm pussy my girl." The recipient of its mate's sperm follows on the talk. "–Eeeeppp! Eeepp! Yep. –Aaahh- yes. The orphanage close to where I … –Aaaaahhh!- plow me more – … hatched!"

"MMMmmmm! We had not … –that is it! Squueze me more!- … met our meemas. We only had –Aaahh- each other, and a foster human grandparent. –Yyyess!-" as Remy tries to push the remaining one third of his penis into the small pokémon, his orgasm presses on with the sperm delivery. While a small amount of sticky juices leak out, Cinccino's womb reveals bigger size of inflation just about half the size of her body excluding the head. "Cinccino, I wanted something that I could have had when I was alive. A true family to look up to."

Back as to where Lilligant witnesses a soul bonding, she can faintly smell the scent of a normal type's heated pussy. After the spectral cinccino stops its thrusting, it pulls out of her friend for a while. Upon floating on top of Cinccino's lower body, it cradles its shrinking body. Wondering as to what it's about to do next, she sees her friend's inner flesh being stretched wide open, _"So, is that how the fairy tales describe lovers being reunited as pokémon?"_

With its head pointing towards the open flesh, it pushes itself inwards while slightly stretching it, bringing out a light moan from the living mama. As its little feet and tail sinks into the vagina, it closes. Lilligant just stares at the sight of Cinccino's womb slowly expand and contract as if it is breathing. Getting up from her leafy bed, she quietly gets up to see as to what is going on with her friend's body.

"B-be-be-be a ... a –aahh!- … a mom?" the sudden push of her mate's penis towards her little body creates a noticeable bulge that she can caress with her little paws. Touching where the tip is feels soothingly warm for the chinchilla to touch as another round of orgasm continuously fills her already filled up womb. It makes her wonder just how come, in this fateful meeting, he treats her body to be ready for a marathon of childbearing.

While the human rests his hips and arms, he scratches his pokemon's fluffy ears with one while caressing the scarves with another, "I asked from one of Arceus's pokémon guardians if there was a way for me to be reunited with you without losing my memories about you. There is currently no known way to do so safely. This is the closest way that I can be with you. This is all I ask of you, my…"

"Remy? As long as you can be with me, then I … I'm ready to be your meema. But … Remy, I am scared. If you become my son, what if I … what if I fail to take care of you? To protect you from harm and hurt? You are much more responsible than me all this time? Could I …" with her master's hands holding onto her body, she gets to be positioned up front facing him with tears carrying worries and fears.

"Cinccino. I know how scared you are. It was my choice to protect you from that Chandelure back at that tower. Had I been a survivor, I would be feeling like you are right now. The reason why I had so much faith and confidence was your acceptance and love. Our old foster grandparent's care is no match to yours. I trust you, even now. Please, mom, raise me. Like how I raised you to live your life happily and be strong." Genuine is human's smile and tears drop upon the scarf pokémon. Though the tears easily slide off her fur, his emotions easily stain her soul. She never even realized just how much she had of an impact to the one human she looked up to. "Honey, once my soul turns to dusts and you cannot feel my penis being squeezed by your vagina, it will be a joyful goodbye for me. We will see each other on the other side of life, eventually."

"Thank you for being strong for me. If you will be my child, then finish your gift to me. Fuck me like I am the only girl in this world." On top of the optimistic smile, the chinchilla returns to giving out the sultriest smiles to her mate to get him turned back on the sexual drive. As the penis within her vagina throbs, Cinccino's official mate immediately continues his thrusting of the entirety of his penis inside her vagina. For the human soul, he releases all of his sexual tensions out as he happily turns his pet's womb to his cock sleeve, which will eventually be the one raising him as her child. If all of his pet's achievements are built, he could definitely be happy as Cinccino's son.

For the scarf pokémon, her body is going on a wild ride. The womb within her body is constantly being jabbed by the length feeding her with so much cum. She does not care anymore as to how much her trainer wants to cum in her. Both lovers keep on yelling out their screams of pleasure. After some time has passed, Cinccino's womb is filled with so much human sperm that can equate to two minccino eggs growing inside her. With the tenth orgasm triggered by both human and pokémon, Cinccino has her back laying on the cloudy floor for her stretched legs are too tired to position itself properly. For the human soul, he can only give words of hope, faith, and love as his dissolves slowly. With the tip of his head and toes going first, the shell continues to dissolve throughout the body. As the two sides reach the hips where the penis stays connected inside Cinccino, the remaining shells continue to shatter. Upon reaching the base of the penis, the last piece of the shell breaks into tiny parts like a fuse being lit by fire where the scarf pokemon's vaginal lips closes until it reaches the cervix where it seals all of the semen inside the womb. For the remaining length caressing the womb, it simply melts in the semen as if nothing is knocking on the human's first house to grow.

A month passes since Cinccino's bizarre reunion and parting ways with her human caretaker and brother. When she woke up the morning after that dream, it gave her the determination to move on in life. She just interpreted the whole child bearing activity the two of them did as a new "Cinccino" moving on in life. What she noticed is that her berry appetite has been increasing slightly. Instead of eating the usual five berries per meal, she was eating eighteen berries a day. She thought that it was normal for her age. After the second week passed, she was already taking twenty one per day. She found it bizarre for a while before setting that thought aside. When the end of the fourth week came, that is when Cinccino noticed the weight of her bloated belly getting heavier. When Lilligant came to her place, the flower pokémon already knew that something special is coming to their lives.

So today in the beginning of the fifth week, with the help of the local residents, the village leader is brought to the medical hut for the local audino to give her a checkup. After a few surveys and caressing of the belly, the nurse gives her the news. "Miss Cinccino. Welcome to Motherhood! You have an egg growing inside you!"

As the rest of the villagers celebrate, she finds it a huge joyful thing to absorb. The fact that her human mate who is already gone kept his promise, she finally has his child growing inside here. However, he would have no memories of her once he hatches. She only has half of the person that she loves. This time, she understands that it is her turn to raise him as her son. Petting her belly, she whispers, "Good morning Remy. My son. Mommy is here to love you."

 **Author's note:** Since Christmas is coming once again, with a less restrictive time currently on college, I felt like revisiting of my deleted stories to revive it. It was thanks to ZYXA12-ReBornX7 who asked me about one of my very early tragedy stories that he revived in his own kinky way (which I loved). This month up until possibly January, I will be posting here two short story series. The first one being a 3 Part series called "The Cinccino Love Stories." It has a mix of sex, romance, and roller coasters of emotions topped with confessions.

The other one being the complete rewrite and revision of Ember Flowers. Honestly, tragedy is too much for this story. I thought that maybe I could just sweeten it instead.


End file.
